Virtue
by Repromising
Summary: /SECOND PART OF VICE/ After the beautiful connection, Lucy & Natsu have to face their siblings and their reactions of how the two had become one. Will their reactions be peaceful or will they be tragic? CONTAINS RATED M MATERIAL ONCE AGAIN x3


**A/N:** _This is the second part of the story Vice. Sorry It had taken so long.  
 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL!**_

 **RATING: M  
ANIME:** Fairy Tail **  
PAIRING:** Natsu x Lucy **  
STORY TITLE:** VIRTUE **  
REASON FOR RATING:** _Lemon/Smut/Adult Content._ **  
**

 **TWO VICES : BROUGHT TOGETHER AS ONE : IN THE MIDDLE OF TWO VICES CREATED A VIRTUE  
-Natsu: Vice: Evil- & -Lucy: Vice: Good- **

**(Imagine if this story was as an OVA.. My nose is gonna start bleeding.. Oh sweet jesus.)**

* * *

 _"Onii-chan! I'm home! I brought us some dinner"_

After taking his sweet time of thinking to himself, he stopped himself as he heard his lovely angel beside him, her eyes scanning the door also, he heard her also. Natsu slapped himself internally and also remembered many things. He regrets nothing but the only thing he did regret was..

 _Leaving his clothing and hers on the Living Room floor._

Natsu faced Lucy and saw her already covered in blankets, as if she made herself at home. The badass Natsu had claimed a sexy little nerd. It's like fanfiction he would read on his spare time. But its a reality. Natsu heard running through the halls, the little girl calling his name loudly.

"Natsu.. Is that your sister?"

Natsu nodded, he got up and went into his closet, allowing Lucy to now scan his bedroom, she was in a queen size bed, his room was dark red, his bed was red and black. The furniture had a black contrast with the white walls and the lamps gray. It was a room with fire.

Natsu soon put a shirt and a pair of shorts on his bed, he now was also dressed. He had motioned into the room and switched on the light. He looked at Lucy and gave her the _shush_ look. He did some kind of sign language, indicating he was going to greet his sister. Lucy nodded and soon put on the clothing, His shirt was big overall, but her breats made it fit perfectly. Natsu exited the room, closing the door behind him, walking to the living room and picking up the clothing quickly, when he heard stumbling in the hallway he turned quickly, surprised that his little sister tackled him, he quickly dropped the clothing and prepared himself to catch her.

"Hi Onii-chan!" the little girl voiced, hugging his neck tightly. She was always vocal. Her name was Wendy, she had long hair and a tiny frame, she was 5-6 years younger than Natsu. But even so, she was his sister. Well protected. Natsu grinned and patted her head. "Hey Wendy"

He set her down, Letting her roam around the house as he picked up his clothings along with Lucy's. When Wendy had placed her food on the table, She smiled at her brother until she noticed something different. He was picking up a bra and panties.. Those weren't hers. Who could they belong too? She thought long and hard, maybe looking for a clue.

"Onii-chan"

"Hm?"

"Who does that belong too?" Wendy pointed to his hands. a handful of clothes. Natsu gulped and turned around, facing her. He smiled and then pointed to the door. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"She's in there, come on in and say hi!"

Wendy nodded and skipped to his door, waiting for him to open it. When he opened it he left it wide open. During that time, Lucy was changing, putting on his shorts, as he opened the door his shorts were halfway up her thighs. Although Natsu was okay with it. Lucy's face had flushed a whole new type of red as she threw a pillow to Natsu. "W-Wait!"

Wendy giggled as she turns around innocently and waits for her to finish changing. When Natsu finally sat up from the power of her throw, he only couldn't stop smiling.

Wendy, Natsu and Lucy were in his room, Lucy shyly introduced herself, "Hello. My name is Lucy Heartfillia." She cowarded her way behind Natsu, Natsu petting her head until kissing her head soon after.

"I'm Wendy!" She then skipped her way into the kitchen. She had gave the two alone time. Her big brother was finally happy with the girl he had always spoke about at the dinner table. To see her in person was proving all the things Natsu said was true. he was not lying about all of her beautiful features.

 _"She's an angel!" Natsu said once, his face was stuffed with chicken as they sat in their dining table. His smile was priceless to Wendy, it was the start of a happy Natsu. Wendy thought_

The two had gotten dressed and ready once more, Natsu was gonna take her home, there was a 100% chance that Sting will be pissed at him for such actions he had done to her, the only bad thing was getting past his neighboorhood. It was deadly and full of gangs, once a possible gang sees Natsu, a big fight would break out. Natsu wouldn't wan't Lucy to be afraid. To make it less revealing that Lucy was a female, he made her put on sweat pants, and a dark red sweater. When Lucy complied to his clothing, she smiled in her sense of safety. Maybe the skirt was revealing? She didn't know but she went along with it.

They had said goodbye to Wendy and left, Natsu had held Lucy's hand, leaving her speechless. She had no idea on how to process everything. Was she his girlfriend? We he _hers_? As they walked to the elevator, Natsu pulled her close, kissing her full on the lips, biting her lips teasingly just to give her an arousing wake. She was left flustered and had no time to respond to him, only maybe with a tiny gasp of a moan but that was it.

Natsu finally reached the elevator for the 7th floor and allowed them to go inside, it was empty once again but he wouldn't start something he couldn't finish, he hit the star, leading them into the lobby. Lucy was walking shyly once again, his loving actions were new to her, slightly new to himself. He had held her hand once again. Waiting for the elevator to open up to the lobby. When the doors opened he dashed out and went outside, he was glad for giving Lucy sweat pants. It was freezing.

They walked through the neighborhood for awhile, Realizing how far their houses were from each other. The air was windy, cold and timid to them, it was dark and it really had given Lucy a terrified feel on the grasp. She tightly held Natsu's hand while he held hers with an equal tug, to give himself an impression he was protecting her. But he was soon wondering to himself.

 _Can he protect himself from her brother?_

Sting was strong, almost as strong as him. If he were to get into a fist fight it could possibly be equally matched if Natsu was tired. Sting was always protective over Lucy. She was shy, timid, lonely and he usually was the only one who talked to her. He remembered the time Natsu almost slipped up and almost told Sting about his crush for Lucy.

 _Natsu and Sting were at the back of the school, laughing and hanging around with their group, Gajeel, Rouge, Cobra, Laxus. And they were talking about Gajeel's crush on a little shrimp named Levy McGarden. Natsu had huffed and said the woman he had the hots for was way better._

 _"Nah Gajeel, this blonde chick with big ass breasts is better than your flat-chested book worm!"_

 _"What did you say?! Hot- Head!?"_

 _Sting looked at Natsu with a confused look. He turned around and thought more, he then tackled Natsu to the wall of the school. Yelling at him, asking him if it were a girl named Lucy. Before Natsu could answer he heard Sting mumble something again._

 _"Lucy is my SISTER" he roared "If you EVER touch her and corrupt her I'm going to snuff you!"_

Natsu had gotten the chills. He was sure he was going to get it when he dropped her off. He could feel the tension in the air from here. When Lucy had stopped at one house, he looked up and took a minute to admire it, he had never asked Sting where he lived, now he knew. He saw how the outside was filled with white flowers in the bushes, the grass was neatly cut and there were no weeds in sight. Lucy smiled at her own yard. It was probably her who did it. Lucy opened the gate and gestured Natsu to come in. Even when Natsu hesitated she tried to assure him she would do her best to protect him.

"I'll be okay Luce."

"Good, now let's go inside."

She opened the door, Natsu saw her fumble with her keys, He looks through the window and saw Sting watching TV in the Living Room, he had an annoyed look on his face. When the door unlocked, Sting had jumped up from the couch and ran to the door. As Lucy opened it, revealing the windy air and a flushed face, she waved at her big brother and gave a gentle smile.

"I'm home, Sting-nii."

Sting stood there in shock, Watching Lucy take off her school shoes and take off Natsu's sweater. She saw him take off his sweatpants to reveal her school outfit she was in during school hours. She scanned Sting's face and tilted her head. She was scared something bad was going to happen. But the shocked face he gave wasn't helping her find out the verdict.

"Nii-san?"

Sting shook his head, and nodded to Lucy, he was glad she was home, But with the person she brought home was making it seem suspisious. He attempted to smile at his little sister, but he then sent her to shower. He had also strictly told Natsu to stay in his spot in the hallway.

"Oh man.." Natsu whispered.

Lucy nodded and released Natsu's hand. She then looked at her brother and then kissed Natsu's cheek before proceeding to the shower.

"Natsu fucking Dragneel" Sting then mumbled when she was out of sight. Natsu gulped and then ran to the living room when he sensed Sting charging after him. He tackled him and began to yell into his face. Natsu had never seen Sting act this way before. It was like Lucy was his only treasure but he knew better than that.

After an hour of talking, Natsu and Sting had calmed down. Natsu was covered in many bruises and a bloody nose by accident. Sting felt bad after Natsu had assured him it wasn't force. Sting calmed down slightly but his guard was still up. The two heard footsteps across the hallway. Soon came Lucy from the stairs, wearing a pink tank top, black shorts with pink polk-a-dots. Natsu had admired her sight but Sting just slapped Natsu for looking at her like that in front of him.

"Nii-san.." Lucy mumbled.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry for coming home so late.."

"Don't worry about it"

She had bowed and walked to the two. Sitting in between them with slight awkwardness. She wasn't sure of how exactly how she would let this tension end. She then held her brother's hand, opening her mouth to speak.

"Nii-san" She began, "Please do not worry about me and Natsu.. I won't let him leave me, I already know he loves me truly. I will grant you a promise, if he ever hurts me you have every full right to beat his ass. But he hasn't done anything bad Nii-san.."

Sting gulped and nodded, he had looked down and then went upstairs. Tomorrow there was school and he didn't want to keep Lucy up all night. She went to bed when he had. "Night sis."

She nodded and had showed Natsu to the door. His eyes were giving her sorrow and guilt.

"Don't worry." She smiled and giggled.

He nodded and leaned down, stealing, capturing her lips for the night. This time allowing her to respond with a passionate kiss. Making both of their hearts flutter. Lucy had shyly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer while Natsu's hands roamed around her waist. Realizing how slim it is.

Natsu soon ran home, now having a real reason to arrive at school the next day.

* * *

A week had past since that last incident. Natsu and Lucy were now becoming known as a couple in their school. Natsu's gang had began to hang around Lucy, allowing her to talk freely. Natsu had told them that he wanted her to open up to people more. To speak her mind, so his gang/friends are helping him with that. He also had always jumped into her room at night when Sting spent the night at Rouge's house. Everything was perfect. Especially today.

It was their lunch period and Natsu hurried Lucy down the hallway, Lucy was confused, tightly holding onto his hand, this past week she hadn't seen Natsu, it relieved her to see he was here now, but where was he the other days? When they had arrived to the destination Natsu had lead her into the blind hallway. Rumor was that there was nobody here, no school cameras and nobody has been here.

But to Lucy, that was only a rumor. What if the blind hallway actually was filled with them. Natsu had lead her into a closet, closing and locking the door. He had whispered into her ear, "This is where I have been.." he stated. "I have been here, watching for a full week, Monday-Friday too see how active this hallway was.." after his statement, he soon had pulled Lucy into a close embrace. Her cheeks darkening in a red color. Her eyes lingered at his as her body shivered at his touch.

"N-Natsu?"

"You know, the way you say my name in front of Sting is kinda cute.." He mumbled into her ear, his hands lingering up and down her body. Lifting her so she is against the wall. The only thing supporting her was the wall and his hands. Lucy gasped at his voice echoing into her ears, ringing into her soul. The intimate touch she had longed for since her first time.

"Natsu, N-Not here.. We are at schoo-Mngh-!" Lucy moaned as she felt Natsu's teeth tease her neck. Lucy's fingers had latched onto his arms as she tried to cover up her moans. Her body had eased up for him. Letting him do as he pleased to her. It wasn't like she was being forced.

"I was here for a week, to see if anybody would walk here. And guess what? Nobody hasn't taken a step here." Natsu purred into her ear, his hand feeling her soft hair while his other hand held onto her against the wall. They had limited space this time, the closet was small and keeping them contained. Natsu soon kissed her lips, biting her lips to get a moan and a pleasured gasp out of it. When he heard her pleasured moans, he knew to continue. He had lifted her shirt, revealing her pink bra. He had bit his lips at the sight. Her blushing face, parted lips and hitched breath. Her holding onto him knowing full and well who was the dominant one. He loved how she was submissive for him. All of it was addicting to wittness.

He groped her breasts from her bra, Letting her send pleasured signals to him as he kept teasing her lightly. He knew he had to be quick but he couldn't help it. He had soon let her legs steady themself. He turned her to now her breasts were pressed against the wall. She turned back to look at him with a desperate, lost face. He smiled and kissed her head, trailing down to her lips. Kissing them lightly, not giving her time to kiss him back.

"N-Natsu..~" she finally moaned, as if wanting something. He grinned and knew what to give her. He had lifted her skirt, revealing her plump ass. He had moved her panties to the side to expose her wet heat. Her sacred flower. He had soon noticed her hands were attempting to grip onto the wall. Her body shivering in delight as his warm fingers teased her, he slid his fingers into her flower, causing her to gasp loudly into the wall, she moaned out his name as she bucked her hips against him.

"My my Lucy.. are you asking for it?" Natsu provoking her. She looked back at him embarrassed, not only that he had soon thrusted his fingers into her. Making it hard for her to respond seriously, her body had arched against his touch. He soon pulled his hand away, leaving her speechless. "Why did you s-stop..?" But soon after that she heard his belt buckle. It had fallen off of his body. She soon was positioned to where her cheek was pressed against the wall while he held onto her hips. He slowly, gently slid into her. Causing her to gasp out in pleasure. Her head being thrown back slightly to his chest. He used one of his hand to grab onto hers. Holding it tightly as he thrusted slowly into her. He would savor her as long as he could. Each thrust becoming deeper but not faster. Natsu knew it would drive her crazy, _Just like last time._ Lucy was moaning into the wall, her voices echoing through the room.

"N-Natsu plea-Aagh~!" Lucy attempted to beg, but Natsu's movements wouldn't let her. He began to thrust faster, her body heavily leaned against the wall upward. Her cheeks would be slammed against the door as Natsu slid in and out of her heat. Lucy's moans had no end. She was a hot mess. Natsu would of taken that statement literally. The way her shirt was riled up from her chest, her bra lifted, exposing her breasts, on top of the her pushed against the wall, her hands at mercy with the tile and her face turned to him in pure pleasure. What more could Natsu ask for?

"Lucee.. If you beg.. I'll do whatever you want me to do to please you" he whispered into her ear before biting it. He had wanted her to open up to her feelings, and by that he also meant sexually. It may be embarrasing.. But it's a major turn on and if he heard Lucy beg just once. It would be the end of the little sanity he had left.

"Natsu.." she moaned in frustration, not wanting to follow through with this command. Her body bucked into his, trying to make her own movement out of his but Natsu held her hips, steadied them so she was helpless for her own pleasure. Natsu stopped his thrusts, leaving himself and especially Lucy sexually frustrated.

"Natsu p-please.."

"Please what? Luce.."

"C-Continue..B-But go..faster.."

Natsu bit his lip at her soft, loving voice. He would thrust back in, letting it fall deep into her as he let go of her hips lightly, letting her squirm as he thrusted. Once he increased his pace he heard Lucy's high pitched moans. Letting it echo out of her lips and into his ears. But suddenly Natsu heard a voice from outside of the closet.

"Oi! Gajeel, nobody is here!"

"Gihi.. Of course nobody is, so that means we can just hang."

Natsu gulped and Lucy spazzed, She tried lifting herself from the wall, wanting to take cover. She had heard her brother and Gajeel. She had felt a rush of thoughts and visions of what could conspire if he were to find her. Natsu stilled her and covered her mouth. He kissed her cheek, slowly thrusting into her. "The light is off, the door is locked. Nobody will see us."

"Especially bakas like _them_ " Lucy wasn't assured fully but his thrusts made her moan. Her body squirmed against him as he thrusted into her beautiful heat. The pleasure was soon overwhelming to Natsu. He couldn't control himself. Lucy's moans and cries into his hand had become desperate for release. He soon spinned her around, letting their faces collide into a final, ever lasting kiss. His thrusts became harder and faster. Accustomed to their liking. Natsu had soon realized that Lucy liked it rough.. That was new.. he thought. His thrusts became desperate, when Natsu felt Lucy's climax lingering he had bit Lucy's lip by instinct. Letting her cry out in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around him helplessly.

Natsu groaned into their kiss soon after. Letting his own climax take over his own body and for the first time, moaned into her lips, Lucy had never heard Natsu moan in pleasure.. and it was sexy. Lucy's arms held Natsu tightly. Her breath was ragged from their chain of event. Her body was exposed to his and she was okay with it.

She is only okay with it if it's with Natsu.

They had disgarded themself from each other and got dressed, Lucy was limp and stummbling because of Natsu pinning her against the wall. But she'd get used to it, it had only been the second time they've done it.

"Hey! I heard a noise from that closet!"

"Yeah me too! Let's look at it!"

Natsu took ahold of Lucy's hand and opened the door right after the had finished changing, they held hands as they walked out of the room, Lucy had the brightest shade of red on her cheeks while Natsu had a smirk, as if claiming, and embedding her to him. It felt right. They walked off, leaving Sting and Gajeel in shock. Sting had given the death glare and Gajeel was surprised at Lucy, _She really allowed that to happen during school?_

Sting turned away and stormed away. He hated the fact that the cute voice they had heard was his little sister's. He knew Natsu had started it, Lucy would never do anything reckless like that. Even if she did it'd probably be at home. But how would he know? For crying out loud he was her brother.

 _Lucy isn't innocent anymore then._

Natsu and Lucy walked hand in hand. But none of them realized the adventure they would share together, they had felt like they had been together for years. decades, maybe even since forever. It was the start of a new world. A story where Lucy was with her brave prince, and Natsu had her sexy, shy princess.

As Lucy walked, her insides soon formed a new life form. None of them had conspired that having unprotected sex was a bad thing, they haven't thought of the negative just yet. But sooner or later they would. And their reaction would be great. Natsu had looked at Lucy as they walked, stopping in their tracks. Lucy's flustered face had looked up at Natsu, almost concerned in the look in his face.

It looked sincere.

"Luce.." he began

"Y-Yes?"

"I love you.."

* * *

 **A/N** : _Would you like this to continue? It could end here as is._

 _I am always hesitant about writing longer stories because of my schoolwork. I would be side-tracked easily. And this one took forever to upload because last week I was on Vacation so it's all just a big mess. Don't mind me. I am trying my best. And I will continue if asked so don't worry about promises breaking._

 _-Repromising-_


End file.
